Promise
by xBRiTTANYNiCOLE
Summary: “You promised to love me, Darien..” She whispered. “I need you to keep that promise..”


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. If I did, not only would I be a happy, rich woman, but I would also have Sailor Moon, UNdubbed, and on the air. Too bad.

AN: Just a little one shot I decided to do in between chapters of Forseen. SD fluff. Sorda. Takes place during the break up. This is my version of what happened.

**Promise**

Serena ran through the rain, surprisingly unafraid of the thunder booming above. She was soaked to the bone in her simple white t-shirt and light denim blue jeans getup. Her tennis shoes were squishy from having been through many puddles already. Her hair, usually in the typical 'meatball' style, now hung loosely, trailing behind in her a mess of tangles like a blond cloak. All of this seemed trivial to Serena; she needed to find Darien, and she needed to find him now.

All she could think about what him breaking up with her. She thought it had been a joke, a test even. A test to see if she loved him enough to not let him call it off. She didn't know, really, she just didn't want to believe him. But then she saw the other girl.. the girl on the motorcycle. True, she had found out it was only a friend that needed a ride home, but Darien acted as if this girl was more than a friend. He had been so distant and cold about it. It broke Serena's heart all over again. She tried to go to Darien's apartment to talk about it, to fix whatever it was she had done wrong(not that she could think of a single thing). She asked him if it was because she was so clumsy, or because she wasn't smart enough. His answer was always 'no.' It was as if.. there was no reason. Maybe he just didn't love her? But that couldn't be, she reasoned with herself. They were **destined**. Fate had brought them together once again after 1000 years. They loved each other in the Silver Millennium. He **died** for her. And he even said he loved her not even a few weeks ago. So what happened?

She stopped by the arcade, thinking maybe he was there talking to Andrew. She came to a stop before the doors, breathing heavily from her running. Lightening struck above, and Serena walked into he arcade. The door chimed and Andrew looked up, shock spreading across his face. "Serena! What are yo-"

"Have you seen Darien?"

Andrew blinked. "Um.. yeah.. he was here this morning for his usual cup of coffee. Serena, are you okay? You're soaked. You're going to catch pneumonia!" Serena smiled sadly. "Thank you for your concern, Andrew, but I need to find Darien. This is very important." Andrew gazed at Serena, his eyes drifting slightly farther down from her face than they should have. He blushed, noticing she was wearing a white shirt, but pushed the thoughts away. He looked at her like a little sister! He couldn't be having those thoughts. "I'm not sure where he is, Serena. Have you tried his apartment? Maybe you should stay here and dry off for awhile.. fill me in on what's been going on in your life lately."

Serena shook her head. "I can't, Andrew. I'm sorry. Maybe another time." Without another word, Serena left the arcade. Andrew sighed and shook his head. "Darien is putting her through too much.. she doesn't deserve this."

Serena continue running around town, this time headed for Darien's apartment. She finally reached her destination after only a few minutes of running, only just in time to see Darien leaving, a black umbrella in hand. "Where is he going..?" She could only imagine the number of places he could be going, and most of them were to another girl's house. Maybe he met someone new and didn't want her anymore? She shook her head and followed him, but kept her distant. She had so much she wanted to say to him, but she wasn't sure how.

Serena followed Darien for about 10 minutes before they finally reached the park. She watched as Darien stood by the lake. She took her place underneath a tree, thankful that the branches blocked out the rain, even if only a small portion of it. She ran a hand through her dripping wet blond locks, only to wince in pain her fingers caught onto the tangles. She grumbled to herself and gave up, leaving her hair in the mess it'd been in for some time now. She'd need an unimaginable about of conditioner to fix THAT mess..

Darien stared at the lake. He broke it off with Serena. Now what? He'd still been having the same recurring dream. Why wouldn't it go away? Why did that voice seem so familiar, yet he couldn't put a face to it? Why did he feel like a total piece of crap for breaking her heart, when the voice told him it's what he had to do? Wasn't Serena supposed to be happier now? She sure didn't seem to be happier.

Darien had felt like someone was following him, watching him, for some time now. He wasn't sure who it was at first, but now he knew. "Serena, I know you're there. I've told you. It's over between us. I don't want to be with you anymore." It took him all the strength he could muster just to say those few words. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he had to blink them away. Serena couldn't know.

The words stung her heart. She felt tears welling up as she stepped forward from underneath the tree, the rain falling harder on her. She let the tears fall from her eyes. If it weren't for the red in her eyes, no one could tell she'd been crying, for her tears blended in with the rain. "D-Darien.." She choked out. "Please."

"No. Don't beg me, Serena. Stop being so childish. Just accept the fact and get over it already!" He felt his voice rising with each word. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he couldn't keep up with this act. If one of them didn't leave soon, he was going to give in.

"Please look at me.." She whispered so softly it was barely audible. Darien sighed and turned around. "Serena! Why don't you have an umbrella?!" He never thought she'd ever looked so beautiful, despite the redness to her eyes and the tangles in her hair. Her white t-shirt clung to her torso like a second skin, and he felt himself staring. Her denim jeans hugged her lower body, showing off her curves. He gulped, trying to keep himself together.

Serena shrugged at his question. "I had this urge to find you, Darien. I don't.." She struggled to find the words. "I need to know what happened to you. Why this happened. What did I do? Is there someone else? Do you just not.." She choked on her words. "Not love me anymore?" Darien's heart broke at the sight of her choking on her own words. She was like this because of **him**. It was **his** fault.

The voice repeated itself in his head. No, he had to stay strong. He couldn't let Serena die. "I didn't want to tell you this, Serena, but.." he stopped. Should he really say something so horrible to her? Serena watched him anxiously. "I do-"

"You made me a promise, Darien."

He stopped and stared at her. "What?"

The rain began to poor harder and she stepped forward closing the distance between them. She brought a hand up to shield her eyes. "You made me a promise."

"What promise?" He racked his brain. What promise did he make? A promise.. to protect? He still protected her when she needed it.

Serena's eyes were filled with hurt and anguish. "You promised to never leave me.."

Darien opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut. He did this a few times, but found nothing to say.

"You.. You promised to love me. You promised we'd be together forever! You promised me, Endymion!!"

His eyes widened at the name she used. "What did you just call me?"

"Endymion. That's a part of who you are, and I remember everything that ever happened between us, Darien. Everything. Every kiss, every hug, every late night get together.." He blushed at the thought of that.

Had he really promised her that? He didn't have all of his memories yet. Maybe that was one he didn't have? It didn't matter. His dreams told him otherwise. "I'm sorry, Serena.. I just.. I can't.. This won't wo-"

"Stop it! Stop lying to me, Darien! I **know** you still care! I know you do! Please stop doing this to me!" She was starting to yell. Darien dropped his umbrella and stepped towards her in attempt to calm her down. The rain poured down on him, and within a few seconds he was soaked. "Serena.."

"No." She whispered, looking down. Darien watched her for a minute, silence lingering in the air. Serena suddenly looked up at him and screamed. "YOU PROMISED ME!" Darien jumped. "Calm down, Serena." The way she was acting frightened him. He watched as Serena fell to her knees in sobs. After a couple seconds, he leaned down and wrapped her in his arms. "You promised to love me, Darien.." She whispered. "I need you to keep that promise.."

Darien wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't take this anymore. He knew what his dreams told him, but a big part of him wanted to say "Fuck you!" to the dream and just make everything better for her. He rested his chin on the top of her head, listening painfully to her sobs.

"That's it." Darien sat up, letting go. Serena's head shot up. "What?"

"Serena. I never wanted this to happen.. never. I love you. I always have and I always will. Please believe me. I know I have put you through Hell and back, and I'm sorry. It was all for a good reason, or so I thought, but now I know I was just being stupid." The look on Serena's face was evidence enough of her confusion. "I.. I had this dream. No, nightmare. It was our wedding day.." Serena couldn't help but smile at this. "Everything was perfect.. My God, Serena, you were so beautiful.. but then suddenly there was this earthquake. The ground broke and this voice told me that you were in grave danger.. and if I stayed with you.. You would.." He could hardly say it. "You would die." Serena gasped. "Darien.. I'm so sorry.. Why didn't you tell me this to begin with? I would have understood.. but don't you know that no matter what happens, Fate has decided we will be together, no matter what? It's our Destiny, Darien. We've been through too much to not survive these hard times." She smiled. Darien's heart melted when she smiled like that. "I know that now, Serena." He hugged her. "I know." The couple stood up and Darien grabbed his umbrella before it flew away. "Come on.. let's go back to my place. You're soaked and I don't need you getting pneumonia." Serena nodded and stood underneath the umbrella. Darien leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. "And do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are when you're wet from the rain?" Serena giggled and took off running. "Then I don't wanna get dry.. not yet!" Darien grinned and dropping his umbrella; he could always buy a new one. Right now, he wanted his Serena, and nothing else mattered.

End! Read and review.. thanks!


End file.
